


Vampire Among Men

by bcandii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, vampire!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threat or a new possibility? A home and a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Among Men

**Author's Note:**

> For starters of my ridiculously long author’s note, I want to say thanks to all my loyal readers and hello to my new ones. For the sake of this story, or for lack of superior storyline later, I’m going to illuminate my variation of vampire (for this story at least) here. They only require blood once they’ve tasted their mate’s, before then, it’s merely a temptation. If their mate, let’s say, dies, then they have to find an alternate blood source or they will become weak and die. Reminiscent of Twilight, a simple bite will transform an individual; there isn’t a need for said individual to drink the vampire’s blood as well to change him or her. There isn’t any aversion to sunlight or garlic, holy water or crosses. I do not own anyone or anything, but I would like to take credit for Drerrick and Myre. Myre will be the ever-present bitch, and I would like to express my gratitude to Hailey for inspiration for her. ;) Drerrick is just my heart and mind playing with each other. I use the word ‘Bairn’ often, when Drerrick refers to Harry. It is Scottish for son, not technically biological, but you will get it.

Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace of his new home, thinking of his journey here. It had started during his daily walk; his only escape from the prison the Dursley’s called home. He was passing a forest near the park when he heard a noise. A noise suspiciously like footsteps. Wary that it could be a Death Eater, he had his hand on his wand, instantly. Still, wary that it could only be a muggle or harmless animal, he kept the wand inside his pocket. With his wand hidden, but drawn, he found his way into the forest. He knew he shouldn’t, but he would rather meet his potential attacker head on rather than be surprised later. Again, he heard the footsteps, but soon it turned into a crash as the noisemaker fell. Approaching, Harry could tell he was weak, so he called out to the man, hunched atop leaves, leaning on a tree, but it wasn’t a man, not entirely. It was a vampire. His name was Drerrick; he was dying because his mate had died. Without a mate to fill him, he had to find blood elsewhere. Drerrick loved Myre, his mate, and he loved human life. He refused to take that life, so here he sat, in some random forest, trying to stay away from the temptation of forbidden blood. One bite from Drerrick would either kill him, or change him, but Harry didn’t care. He refused to let him die. He, literally and metaphorically, bared his neck to the man, but only on two conditions. He could only change him, not kill him. After all, he had a lunatic to eradicate. The second condition was for the vampire to take him in, save him from his own personal hell. Drerrick agreed, biting his neck, and changing the man known as Harry Potter, forever. Harry spent the entire day in pain, continuous suffering, before his pain ceased. Drerrick said it was the shortest he had ever heard of. The man he now saw as his father taught him all he needed to know. He realized now that it had been foolish to sacrifice himself for some unknown vampire, he could have drained him dry without Harry having a single word, but the man was noble and strong, he kept his word. Luckily, it turned out for the best in this case. Better than the best. He knew more about everything, more than Hogwarts could teach, more than even Hermione knew. His magic was stronger than before and he had already mastered all of his vampire powers, especially his wings. To prove it to himself, he stood from his chair and grew his wings. A puff of dark smoke grew around him as tendrils erupted from his spine, between his shoulder blades. The tendrils connected with itself, growing dark, not quite black, flesh-like, making his wings full and large. (A/N: Think Hades’ wings from Clash of the Titans, if you’ve seen it.) He used his wings, flew out of the room, up the stairs, and to his bedroom. Reigning his wings, he went inside to get dressed properly. Drerrick and he had shopping to do.  
“Harry, are you ready?” The husky voice of his sire came a few minutes later, from the other side of his door.  
“Yes, Dre.” The door opened.  
“You do not look ready. Where is your cloak?” The vampire asked.  
”Downstairs, same as always.” Harry said slowly, looking at Drerrick inquisitively.  
“Oh, right, yes, of course. I apologize. I might be a smidgen anxious.”  
”Do not worry, Drerrick, I will not even want blood until I taste my mate’s.”  
“Yes, but I already do.” Dre’s voice sounded slightly insecure.  
“Relax, Dre, please. You can control yourself.”  
”I haven’t been in public since Myre died.”  
”If it will make you feel better, you may feed now.” Harry suggested.  
“No, you will need your strength today, as well.”  
”How come?” Harry asked.  
“It is likely you will see your mate today, is it not?” Harry nodded, morosely. “You will need all of your strength and will power to control yourself.” Harry already knew who his mate was; he knew the moment the pain stopped. This was something else that had impressed Dre.  
“If Malfoy is-“  
”Draco. Remember, surnames will create distance between you.” He chastised.  
“Yes, if Draco is there today, I will be fine.”  
”You said before that he would insult you?” The elder of the two inquired.  
”Correct. Our bond will consider that as denial and will start to slowly drive me to insanity. Then I will die. Yes, I know.”  
”Yes, it will be slow, but it’ll be particularly painful.”  
“Yes, and that pain will put me on a leash, so to say.”  
”You never know, Harry. Humans can surprise you.”  
-“HARRY?! Is that you?” Hermione’s voice screamed, but Harry would have heard it in a whisper, even over the crowd’s loud murmuring, his vampire senses came in handy. Thankfully, being undead meant no headaches or the excited chatter of Diagon Alley would surely have crippled him.  
“Hermione! ‘Ello!” He smiled at her, careful to hide his new teeth. If he had to, he could magically shrink them to a normal size, but it was uncomfortable and almost painful.  
“Wow, you look great. Different, but great.” In fact, she was right, Harry had grown quite a few inches, now taller than most guys his age, his hair had grown a out a little longer, and the messiness that came with his usual look was now a more distinguished, ‘I-just-had-sex’ look. His clothes were not exactly top of the line, but they were high-end wizard wear. Even though Dre and he, both, could afford the excessively expensive, they didn’t need to attract extra attention. His eyes, the same green, stood out more without his obtrusive glasses, they seemingly penetrated your soul, reading you every inner thought. Finally, Harry stood more confident, powerful, and most of all, smiling. He was happy, without having to completely force it. Hermione could tell that, even with the improvements, Harry was still missing something, someone.  
‘See what I mean? Humans have their way of surprising you. By nature, they should shy away from you, even if they don’t know why, don’t know who you really are. It’s natural. Nevertheless, this human doesn’t seem scared or uncomfortable at all. In fact, she seems happy. She is different, surprising. Maybe your mate will be the same.’ Drerrick said, using telepathy.  
“Thank you.” Harry replied, aloud, to both of them.  
“How’d you get here?” Hermione asked, ever the observant one.  
“What do you mean?”  
”Well Ron is in Romania again, so you didn’t come with him, and I know the Dursley’s didn’t bring you.” Hermione said, laughing slightly and thinking aloud.  
“No, I came with another friend.” Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
“And that is?”  
”My name is Drerrick Sanvoli Von Lous. Pleased to meet you, my dear. I’ve heard many great things about you.” Dre introduced himself, kissing ‘Mione’s hand.  
-Their first moment alone Hermione used it to figure out what was going on. She agreed to help Harry with his vampire secret.  
“Are you going to tell Ron?” She asked, quietly. She hated keeping secrets from their other best friend, but knew some things were for the best. Ron’s quick temper was something they needed on a leash as best as possible in this situation.  
”Eventually, but not right away. There are other important things I have to do first.” Harry sighed.  
“Like what? Finding your mate?” She asked.  
“Finding him isn’t going to be the problem.”  
“Him?” She gasped.  
“Yes, him. Hermione, sit. Good, not remember to breathe when I say this. It’s Draco Malfoy.”  
-“Enervate” Harry muttered, waiting for his best friend’s eyes to re-open. “You okay there?”  
”Fine. What happened?”  
”You fainted when I told you who my mate is.” He explained.  
“Your mate? Oh, Malfoy.” She said, almost in a gasp.  
“Yeah, Draco.” Harry sighed, trying not to think to hard about it.  
”Oh, you’re on first name basis now? So, he’s been with you all summer?”  
”No, to both, I haven’t even seen him since my change, but my sire says that ‘Surnames create distance and the two of you are far enough apart.’ Which is probably true.”  
”How long have you been- like this?” She asked, nervously.  
“It’s okay to say ‘vampire’, Hermione. It’s been a while. About a week after summer started.”  
”Wow.” Hermione said, simply before getting extremely quiet for a few minutes, growing deathly pale, and Harry could hear her breathing become erratic, and heart rate speed up, exponentially.  
“What’s happened?” He asked, just as nervous as she had been, if not more.  
“You haven’t seen the Daily Prophet lately, have you?”  
”No. Truth be told, I didn’t want to hear the lies they would post about me. I was on a vacation, so to speak.” He paused. “Why?”  
”Malfoy is missing.” Harry felt his ice cold blood burst into flames.  
“Missing?!” Harry yelled. She watched as his eyes went slightly distant, trailing into some unknown place.  
“Bairn, explain.” Dre said, rushing into the room, seemingly floating.  
“Just as I said, he’s gone.” Harry whimpered. Drerrick looked at Hermione fiercely, obviously expecting an explanation immediately.  
“Lucius Malfoy has set a reward and everything. Days after summer vacation started, there was a letter sent anonymously to the Daily Prophet, explaining everything. I mean everything, details only the kidnapper or Malfoy himself could have known about. His disappearance has been the talk everywhere.”  
”This is- I-” Had it been possible for Harry to cry, he would have definitely been sobbing. “I should have been there, should have saved him.”  
”Harry, you don’t know that- he couldn’t be-“ Hermione cleared her throat. “Do you think he’s-“  
”No!” Harry roared. “He can’t be!”  
“Bairn, can you feel him? Reach inside, call to him.” Drerrick advised. Harry took a deep, although unnecessary, breath, reaching out to his mate, calling his name.  
“Draco! Draco please, answer me!” Harry mentally screamed.  
“Oh no, I’ve been here so long, I’m going insane. I’m hearing voices!” A tired voice replied.  
“Thank Merlin!” “He’s alive!” “Draco, where are you?” The looks of relief crossed over his best friend and sire’s face.  
“The same place I’ve been for months!” The Malfoy heir snapped in return.  
“Where? I need to know where!”  
”A dungeon. I think just away from a small town. I was brought by Yaxley and Goyle Sr., right after father and Uncle Severus were ousted as spies. There was a sign outside, all I could see was the letters ‘D-L-E’ then ‘M-A-N’. I’m not going insane, am I? Who are you?”  
”Draco, you can relax now, I’ll be there in a minute.” Harry sent him a feel of happiness mentally, feeling confusion in return. “He’s at Riddle Manor, this is Voldemort’s doing!” Harry snarled, pissed someone messed with his mate, but still thrilled he could be saved.  
“I’m going with you.” Hermione said, choosing to grab hold of Harry before he had a choice to leave her behind. In a hurry, he misted to the shadows of the dungeon, Dre at his and Hermione’s side a moment later. Draco had been correct, he had known exactly where he was, and there he sat, covered in grime on the bottom of a cell. The sight disconcerted Harry so much he growled low but loud. He heard a startled breath from Hermione and Draco’s head wipe around to their direction.  
“Who’s there?!” The blonde said, voice hoarse.  
“It is I.” Harry stepped out.  
“Potter? Playing the hero again I see. How’d you know where I was?”  
”You told me.” Draco shook his head, confused. He opened his mouth to speak when Dre and Harry both heard a small shuffling of feet a few stories above them. They need to hurry. “You told me, Draco. Now, we must get you out of here.”  
“You can’t get me out. This cell has wards, no magic.” The blonde slumped, defeated. It was a sight Harry never expected to see, nor wished to see again.  
“No wizard’s magic can.” Drerrick’s voice called from the shadows. Draco merely raised an eyebrow before Harry started chanting in ancient Gaelic. The wards surrounding the cell glowed as Harry walked straight through them. He held out his hand to Draco, but the blonde hesitated to grab hold of it.  
“You’re going to have to trust me.”  
”Why?” The lack of sufficient amounts of food, water, and everything else he needed to survive, combined with imprisonment and torture, were warring on his mind.  
“Because he has a hero complex, now let’s get out of here!” Hermione said, even her human ears could hear the footsteps approaching.  
“Granger?” He shook his head quickly. “Never mind, let’s just go.” Although still reluctant, he took the offered hand, trying to ignore the spark and warmth coming from the extremely cold skin. They misted back to Von Lous Castle, quickly putting both Hermione and Draco on their couch. Humans take time and energy when it comes to getting used to certain of the vampire powers.  
“I must say, I prefer that to apparition.” Hermione said after a minute. The sound of her voice seemed to awaken Draco.  
“What exactly is this?” He said, finally realizing his hand was still in the brunet’s and ripping it away.  
“It seems, bairn, that you gave the young wizard more credit than he earned.” The elder vampire said, chuckling deeply despite the situation.  
“I thought he out of all people would recognize it.” Harry subsided, still unhappy without touching the blonde.  
“Harry, Mr. Von Lous, may I ask a question? About-“ Harry cast a strong silencing spell when she waved her hand in Draco direction. “-him.” Harry nodded for he to continue. “He’s you-“ She paused.  
“Mate, yes.” Harry tried laughing.  
“But he’s human.” Harry’s laughing stopped abruptly, his face growing grim.  
“If he accepts the bond, Harry will have to change him. If not-“ Dre said quietly, hating the sorrow etched across his son’s face. “If not, Harry will go insane, painfully so. Then he will start to become human.”  
“Would becoming human again be a bad thing?” Hermione asked with an apologetic look at the pair.  
“If I did, my blood, which is like ice now, would boil, trying to reheat itself as well as my skin, trying to get my organs to restart. My heart, when the blood does boil through, would literally break my ribs in order to correct the time it’s missed. My wings in my back would start to rot away, feeling basically like an infinite backbend. Finally my skin, as it tries to age once again, would eventually turn to dust.” Hermione had to force herself not to cry.  
“Harry.” Dre said, pointing to a fuming, silently yelling, blonde. He fixed the problem himself with a silent ‘Finite Incantatem’   
“I’m sorry, Draco.”  
”Look, I appreciate the rescue and everything, but I do believe it’s time to leave.”  
“You can’t.” Hermione protested.  
“And why not?” His eyebrow raised.  
“Because Harry saved you, now you have to save him.”  
”No, Hermione, that isn’t necessary. I saved Dre, I saved Draco, I will save everyone from Voldemort, and then I’ll have done everything. Obviously that was my reason for being.” He said, morosely, then walking upstairs and out of sight.  
“For once, I can honestly say I am confused.” Draco said, honesty and confusion pouring from his eyes.  
“What’s to be confused about?” Dre said in a whispered voice. “You just signed my son’s death warrant.”  
”Your son? But his parents are dead.”  
“Let’s just say he was adopted.” Hermione said, trying to smile, but failing miserably.  
“Will someone just explain to me what is going on?!” Draco asked, but his answer was interrupted by a shrill scream from up the stairs. The blonde had to fight down his worry, knowing Harry was upstairs. A second the screams stopped and they all heard what sounded like wings flapping. When the sound stopped, Harry rushed into the room, followed by an irate looking woman.  
“YOU REPLACED ME?!” The woman yelled.  
“Myre?” Drerrick asked, disbelief in his voice.  
“Sire, Voldemort is resurrecting us. I didn’t know it was possible, but here she is. She came in and, for a time, believed I was you.”  
”He was in our bed! I cannot believe you replaced me, with a youngling, a male youngling!” She screamed again.  
“I haven’t slept within our room since-“  
”I do not care! How could you replace me?”  
”Harry is my son, my bairn.” Dre explained quickly. The tall red-haired woman relaxed considerably. “Myre, my sweet, how are you here?” Dre asked, crossing the room in a flash and caressing her face.  
“A human believing himself to be immortal brought me back, I am still unsure how, but here I am.”  
”Good, I was worried about leaving him alone when I left for school.” Myre nodded to him, and the air of an apology and thankfulness wafted through the air.  
“Drerrick, my love, may we be alone? I have only that vile human’s blood within my system.”  
“Of course, muh gra, of course.” He replied, nodding to the room as the two disappeared up the stairs.”  
”I’m confused. Correction, I am still confused.” Draco said.  
“Myre is Drerrick’s mate, but she was dead, killed by a hunter about a year ago. Voldemort brought her back, along with others, in order to ensure his survival in this war. He has no clue that he has actually helped his enemy.” A quiet but evil laugh escaped Harry’s lips.  
“How?” Was all Draco could say.  
“Resurrecting vampires would be a great idea, if his enemy wasn’t one as well.” Harry said with a Slytherin-worthy smirk, his new teeth flashing in the fireplace’s glow.  
“You’re a-“ Draco started, before a large breath escaped, cutting off any more of his sentence.  
“Vampire, the word is vampire. Yes.”  
”Vampires don’t have telepathy, unless it’s with their-“ His stopped again.  
“Their mate.” Harry finished, sitting down. He knew the pain of denial was about to be crippling.  
“But this is impossible! How could you and I be mated? I refuse to believe- I refuse- I- I- goodbye.” And he left. Nothing more to say.  
“Harry, are you okay?”  
“Fine, ‘Mione. Nothing I didn’t expect.” He sighed. “Would you like a way home?” She nodded, taking his hand as he misted them out of the manor and across the street from her parent’s house. At Hermione’s exasperated sigh, he started to listen closer. There were screams emanating from inside. Hermione’s parents were fighting, bad.  
“They’ve been doing this a lot lately. They found out they were both cheating on each other.” She frowned, rubbing her arm. Somehow, with his distraction, Harry hadn’t noticed, but there was a fading, but large bruise on her forearm. She saw his look. “I tried to stop him from hitting her, but I wasn’t strong enough. I had to immobilize both of them and bring her to the hospital.”  
”You aren’t staying here.” Harry said, fiercely, after only a moment. At her curious and confused expression, he elaborated. “You can come stay with me. We only have a week until we head to Hogwarts and Drerrick won’t mind, he could appreciate the company for me. He won’t be seen much for a while anyways, with Myre back, he’ll be locked up with her, silencing spells too, hopefully.” They both laughed a little. “Come on, I’ll help you pack.” He misted her to her bedroom, packed her things, left a note, and went home.  
-It had been a week, only seven days, but Draco was on his mind constantly. His brain was trying to attack itself. Hermione had taken to answer most of the questions for him because every once in a while he’d confuse a random word with ‘Draco’. Hermione and Harry had found a seat on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for Ron to join them. When he finally did, things were tense, Ron kept asking Harry questions about his summer, every time Hermione would answer, confusing him. Finally, Harry decided it would be easier to be open about everything.  
“Hermione, just tell him. About everything. It cannot get any Draco, I mean, worse, it cannot get any worse.”  
“Sure, Harry.” She took a deep breath. “Ron, I need you to keep an open mind, okay?” He nodded in return, confusion written all over his face. “I’m going to be blunt, just come out and say it. Harry is a vampire. He is going to die soon enough, because his mate denied him. Oh, and his mate is Draco Malfoy.”  
-“Enervate. You okay there?” Deja-vu, Harry thought, standing over Ron.  
“I’m fine, just a little surprised. I’m sorry.”  
”For what? It’s not your Draco, fault.”  
”No, but I am still sorry he’s, you know.”  
”Yeah, thanks.” He said before the door to their compartment opened. Harry saw Draco standing there and completely collapsed where he stood. He felt his heart try to beat and his blood grow even hotter than it had became over the last week. Dre had never told him the feeling intensified with proximity.  
“Potter?” Draco asked.  
“What the hell is wrong with you? First you start to kill him, then you come here to rub his face in it?!” Ron screamed.  
“Ron, please, it’s fine. I understand. Hermione, we’re going to have to boost the Dra- schedule. Voldemort will have to be dealt with sooner than I thought.”  
”Why?” Draco and Ron asked in unison.  
“He means that he is dying faster than he had in the plan.” She said, anger in her voice, before turning to Harry. “Which of the symptoms are there?”  
”My heart and my blood. My skin and my back seem to be D-fine.” He hissed through clenched teeth.  
“Can I have minute alone with him?” Draco asked. “Please.” He added as an afterthought. They left after they saw Harry’s nod. “When I returned home, my father had me tell him everything. As relieved as he was, and surprised at my entire story, he seemed most surprised by you not forcing my hand to mate with you. Do you know why that is?”  
”Because he knows about vampire mates, I am guessing.” Harry said, taking a labored breath, the first he had actually needed in months. His lungs protested vehemently.  
”Correct. Why would you die instead of bonding with me?” It might have been Harry’s pain, but Draco sounded hurt by this.  
“I would love to do Dr- nothing more then that, but I refuse to force you.” Draco was astounded.  
“So you- would die? Why?” The caring seemed to lessen his pain some, but Harry thought it was merely his imagination.  
“Because I love you Draco.” Harry whispered, letting Draco’s name pass through his lips, although it was accidental, he had no need to change it. “I have loved you since long before I even met my sire.”  
”So this mate thing, it isn’t involuntary?”  
”Nor unwelcome, at Dr-least for me.” The sorrow was back, full force  
“I’m sorry.” Draco replied.  
“Don’t be. You can’t help the way you feel.”  
”You don’t understand. I am not apologizing because of that, I am apologizing because if I had known that from the beginning, you wouldn’t be in any of this pain. I thought you only wanted me because you were a vampire. I’ve liked you for a while.” Harry’s heart stopped, his blood started to chill to it’s original temperature, the tingling that had began just under his skin ceased, and he felt a smile trying to creep onto his face for the first time within a week.  
“You do?” The brunet could keep his surprise or skepticism from his voice.  
“Yes, I guess it was a crush, but I never thought you’d like me back. When you rescued me, it all happened so fast, and I was so tired. I had barely closed my eyes in there, I was so scared of what would happen if I did. They never really feed me, only when it was necessary. They were keeping me alive for something, I’m still not sure about, but food and water was scarce.” Harry growled low in his throat, the way his mate was treated would have been enough to get any man killed. It was icing on Voldemort’s evil cake. Despite the longing to kill Voldemort, he was happy, thrilled even.  
“I understand, really, I do. It makes you weak, not just tired, but weak. Frail, pathetic. Like if you were stronger, smarter, better somehow, there would have been something you could have done to prevent it. That’s not true, though. There was nothing you could have done, nothing anything could have done.” Draco smiled at Harry, refusing to end the peaceful silence about to fall by asking how he knew. He didn’t want to end it, but a total different question came out before he could stop it.  
“How did this happen?” He asked, waving his hand toward Harry. Appalled at himself, he covered his mouth with the same hand. Yet, before he could apologize, Harry smiled.  
“The man that came with us to rescue you, Drerrick, he is my sire. He was dying without blood. You know me with my ‘hero complex’. I let him drink. I made him promise to take me from Surrey, thankfully, he kept his promise. He could have drained me, but here I sit, not necessarily alive, but well.” He laughed at himself.  
“So you’re happy that you’re a-“ Draco broke off, making Harry sigh.  
“Vampire. Say it with me, Vam- Pie- ER! Vampire! Why can’t anyone us that word?” Harry sighed again. “Yes, I am happy. I am stronger and smarter than I could have ever imagined. I have abilities I can still not comprehend, even if I do them flawlessly. I have a new family, even Myre seems to be thankful I’m around. Something I’m still getting used to. I have an incredible advantage in this war. Lastly, I have no doubt that I can win it. Ever since I found out about Voldemort, I have feared for my life. I know that I can still die, but it would be very difficult. I intend to survive, and to bring the ones I love through it.”  
”Wow, I hadn’t thought of that. So, er, about this mate thing, how-?” Draco let the question hang in the air, knowing the undead brunet would understand. The down set of Harry’s eyes worried him.  
“A vampire’s mate cannot stay human.”  
”Well, that makes sense, I guess. They would die before the other, obviously.”  
”True, but the main issue is that the vampire will not be able to help him or herself. Too close and the vampire will attack because of the bloodlust. Too far, whether the mate pushes them away or stays away for safety, it will be taken as mate refusal, and it will begin, well, you know.”  
”No, I don’t. Father only said you would die. Tell me, please.”  
”I only felt about half of it. My mind attacking itself, thinking of you constantly. My blood boiling, my heart breaking my ribs in an attempt to start beating again. My skin started to tingle. It would have eventually tried to age again and turn to dust in the process. Just before I would actually die, my wings would rot away, feeling like someone was breaking every bone in my back, my spleen ripping itself apart.” Draco wanted to cry, especially knowing what he had caused and almost had killed the man he was quickly falling in love with. “It’s okay, Draco, really. Everything will be okay.” Draco nodded into Harry’s chest as the brunet wrapped his arms around the other.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this and posted it on FFN, I had every intention of making a second part, at least, but unless I get strong, inspiring comments, I probably won't. I've been trying for a while but nothing came to me. Let me know what you think.


End file.
